


"Other Rooms"

by beetle



Series: Other Rooms [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: All photos from IMDB, Blind Al/Stan Lee - Freeform, Bob's kinda low-key BAMF, Bobpinder, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark - Freeform, Cable/Deadpool - Freeform, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson - Freeform, Deadpool & Weasel - Freeform, Hawkeye/Phil Coulson - Freeform, Helen Cho - Freeform, I am not an okay person, Life in Other Rooms, Lior, M/M, Made it myself, Natasha Romanov/OFC - Freeform, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson - Freeform, Other Rooms, Past Flash Thompson/Peter Parker, Past Peter Parker/Venom|Flash Thompson, Science Boyfriends, Stan Lee Cameo, These relationship tags are for the series not the art, Weasel's kind of a BAMF, art?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: Here's my design--and I got my bachelor's from a famous and expensive art college in New York City, folks! Rhymes with Bess-Plee-Vay--for my two favorite couples in "Other Rooms." Took me almost three hours, possibly more, now that I think about it, to create. Let's not even get into how long it took to format for my damn Tumblr . . . oh, and it's also the header for my Tumblr, at: beetle-ships-it-all.Tumblr.com.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hostile17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile17/gifts), [table1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/table1/gifts).



> Notes/Warnings: RAREPAIRS!!!!! OMG, RUN!!!!!! But click before you do, because AWESOMENESS AWAITS those who click on the pic!

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/550423)


End file.
